New Friends, Old Enemies
by TrappedDream
Summary: "My attention, my desire and my love all belong to you, and you only" Klaus/OC Oneshot Project 8th Installment


**A.N. Here it is, the 8th installment of this oneshot project! Please don't forget to review!**

Lily let out a gasp as Maggie pulled at the strings of her corset, making her breathless before she pulled back.

"All done." Maggie shrugged, fixing her own corset while Lily straightened up.

"Thanks." She muttered, shifting her weight "Maggie? Can I ask you something?"

Maggie ran the brush through her light, long hair, making Lily feel the deep rooted envy spark through her a second before she managed to suppress it. Maggie nodded, still watching herself in the mirror.

"Apart from beauty-" Lily said, "If a lord is interested in you, how do you keep his interest?"

Maggie's eyes narrowed and she looked at her sister in the mirror, who was watching her almost as intently as herself.

"That depends…" Maggie said silkily, "Who is it?"

"It's hypothetical." Lily answered too quickly, "I was just- I was hoping maybe-" she cleared her throat, "Maybe I could learn some things from you. You are very natural with both gathering attention, and keeping it."

The compliments seemed to do the trick as they always did with Maggie. She smiled like a content cat, still brushing her hair.

"Keeping interest." She repeated and Lily nodded.

"I mean- I was thinking about the things you and Thomas said the other day." She tried to sound convincing, "About how everyone takes a mistress or looks for another, and I would not- I would not want it to happen to me when I'm married."

"Oh so that was what it's about." Maggie turned in her seat to see her better, "Are you still thinking about that? I almost forgot about that conversation."

"Well I didn't." Lily said "I think I would be devastated if that happened to me, and I wanted- I wanted to learn if I can do anything to stop that from happening. Before I get married at least."

"Well for starters, even before the marriage, you could work on your attitude just a little." Maggie said and Lily frowned.

"My attitude?"

"Yes. You always seem very…restricted."

"But as a lady-"

"Well lords do not always want ladies though, do they?" Maggie cut her off, "Otherwise there would be no brothels in the world."

Lily's jaw dropped, "Surely you do not suggest-"

"I do not suggest you to go all the way, no." Maggie said, "Because your reputation would be ruined, and nobody wants that. But you could… heat the water a little before it starts boiling."

Lily felt her cheeks burn, but tried to look calm. "How do you do that?"

"For example…" Maggie smirked, "You know Sir Brandon?"

"Yes, he's an heir to a very wealthy family and a great knight." Lily answered, then covered her mouth, "Sir Brandon is courting you?"

Maggie stuck her nose up in the air, then pinned her hairband to her head, "Yes. He is completely besotted."

"That is great!"

"I told you and Thomas that I would get a good husband. Better than what he got for a wife, and better than what you will get for a husband. I told both of you."

Lily found that when it came to Maggie's suitors, she could not feel jealousy anymore. She could not believe anybody could be better than Klaus, therefore she let Maggie talk as arrogantly as she wished, Maggie's words did not make Lily compare herself to her anymore.

"That's such good news." She encouraged her, "Do you think he would propose?"

"I'm sure he will. Anytime now."

"And father and mother…?"

"Please, it's not as if they could find me a better husband. Sir Brandon is very handsome and very wealthy, and he will be mine and I will be his."

Lily smiled, "I'm very happy for you." She said, "I hope you will be happy."

"I will be." Maggie nodded, "Anyway, as I was saying. Brandon can be very….impatient sometimes, especially for after our marriage." Lily tried to ignore the blush creeping onto her face as Maggie spoke, "So I let him…see a little bit of something."

Lily covered her mouth "Maggie!"

"What? We will be husband and wife!"

"But before the marriage-"

"We are not doing anything." Maggie said, "What harm could it bring?"

"But- the priests say it's a sin."

"Priests say everything is a sin." Maggie shrugged, "If it were up to them, we would all be married to ugly old men like them."

Lily tried to suppress her giggle. "Oh my God!"

"So if you have a suitor in distant future-" Maggie shrugged "You could at least do that."

Lily shook her head fervently, "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"It's not right!"

"There are many ladies who offer that and much more." Maggie reminded her, making her heart skip a beat, "You cannot possibly gain anything if you are not in the race."

Lily bit on her bottom lip, sitting down onto the bed. "Everything is just so complex." She admitted, "If you do it, he might see you in a bad way, if you do not, he might go find someone else. That is not fair."

"Well nothing is fair for women. Look at Anne Boleyn, she was a Queen and was treated horribly."

"Do you think that is why Thomas took a mistress? Because his wife wouldn't do these?"

"Thomas took a mistress because his wife is extremely boring and such a puritan." Maggie shrugged, "And she importunes him so badly. No men would like that," Maggie rolled her eyes "The trick is to make them adore you, but know that you may find another."

"I don't think I could find another." Lily slipped out, then pursed her lips when Maggie turned to her.

"Find another?"

"If I- If I loved one." Lily cleared her throat, "Like you love Sir Brandon. I would not want to find anyone else."

Maggie shrugged "I do love him, but he is not the only man in the world. There is always more handsome and wealthy, just like for them, there's always more beautiful and wealthy."

Lily heaved a sigh, "I merely wish it were more simple."

Maggie let out a laugh, "You and every woman in the world." She said and Lily let out a breath,

"I'm going outside, will you come with me?"

Maggie shook her head, "You go." She said, "I'm not ready yet."

"Thank you." Lily said, "For the…advices."

"You're most welcome." Maggie said as Lily closed the door behind her, still deep in thought, the brothel problem was echoing in her head. Yes, she had told Klaus to go to those places while she was turning her courting down, but now?

Was he still going to those places? Was he getting bored of her?

Lily shook her head. The last time they had talked, he had assured her he was faithful to her and her only, but Lily did not know if he counted satisfying some of his….urges, one could say. After all, she had heard from many married ladies that it was just something people did.

She sat down onto a marble bench which was very far away from the rest of the yard, away from prying eyes as well, and buried her face into her hands. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why did she have to be a part of this race, as Maggie had said?

Lily tried to ignore the small suspicion that ate at her insides, surely had Klaus been bored of her, he would tell her. They were not out in the public yet, he would have nothing to lose if he stopped this thing between them.

And yet, Lily felt like she would lose everything if they stopped.

With a very unlike lady groan, Lily leaned her head to the small marble table in front of the bench, trying to push the thoughts away before she felt someone sitting on the bench across her.

"Not now, Thomas."

"Is this a bad time?" A melodic voice reached her ears and Lily's head shot up in a second.

Lady Rebekah.

So far she had already seen her from a distance –Klaus was extremely careful not to introduce her to any members of his family for some reason- and now that she was seeing her from up close, Lily had decided everyone in the court was right about how beautiful she was, even more beautiful than Maggie. Her blonde hair was tied and pushed back by her headpiece, and there was a subtle gracefulness even in the way she sat. Her full lips pulled into a smile while her blue eyes shone playfully as Lily gawked at her before she pulled herself together.

"Lady Rebekah."

"Lily." She nodded her acknowledgment "I take it you know who I am."

Lily nodded, and smiled at her brightly "My apologies, I thought you were my brother. He has a habit of showing up everywhere."

Rebekah's smile widened, "Yes, I'm painfully aware how brothers can be sometimes. I have 3 of those with me in this place." She waved a hand in the air, making Lily steal a glance at her face before she lowered her glances.

"We could not engage in any sort of talk since I came here." Rebekah said, "I'm most of the time surrounded by ladies of not my choice, they are very frivolous."

Lily couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure they can be."

"You mostly stay away from the crowd though, which is why it took me so much to talk to you." Rebekah's voice was very care-free "Why is that?"

Lily thought for a second, "I do not wish to appear rude and force people to engage in a conversation with me." She muttered, shrugging, "Besides, her Majesty gives me a lot of things to do, perhaps that is why."

Rebekah eyed her as if she was a book she was trying to read. "I see." She said, "Well, I wanted to talk to you because who knows, maybe in the future we could be very close."

"Oh?"

"My brother." Rebekah said, "He seems very….very infatuated with you, and it does not happen so easily."

Lily felt a smile warm her face, "Really?"

"Yes, and I was hoping we could talk about that." Rebekah said, "Even if Nik tries to keep all of us away from you as if we're lepers."

Lily laughed, "Yes, I did not understand that either."

"And you-" Rebekah licked her lips, "You seem to be good for Nik. Not many people can, so you can understand all of our surprise when we first heard about you. His personality can be a little…overwhelming sometimes, but I know that deep inside, he is a really good man."

"I agree completely." Lily said, "Overwhelming is the word I was looking for, actually. But I think as I get to know him, I find myself infatuated too, as much as he is." She admitted, unsure how Rebekah would react but it did not seem to bother her, instead she seemed satisfied by her answer.

"He has many enemies." Rebekah said, "But as soon as that problem is solved, I have no reason not to believe your relationship will be very strong."

"It is beyond my grasp why anybody would be his enemy, but having a stronger relationship is my hope as well."

Rebekah smiled at her, "Oh I'm sure we will be great friends. The next time you see me swarmed by those ladies, you are more than welcome to come and talk, it would feel good to have an actual conversation that does not include color of their new dresses."

Lily smiled, "Lady Mary Webbs. Yes, she is very fond of talking about that."

"That is torture though!"

"One time she made me talk to her for two hours because she could not pick between lighter shade of yellow and darker shade of yellow."

Rebekah rolled her eyes "One would believe they need actual problems."

"They absolutely do, it would develop their personalities." Lily laughed but felt someone behind her.

"Sister." She heard Klaus' voice and turned around to see him, glaring at Rebekah. "I was wondering where you went."

"Oh I was here." Rebekah smiled at him slightly, "Making new friends."

"That I can see. Elijah was looking for you."

"I was busy." Rebekah shrugged nonchalantly, then stood up, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lily."

"You too." Lily said as Rebekah walked away, then Klaus huffed out, taking her place on the bench.

"Morning love." He said, "What mischief was my sister up to?"

"I think she is really sweet." Lily said, smiling and Klaus snorted.

"Sweet is not the word I would use."

"Klaus!"

"Did she say anything to you?" Klaus looked her in the eye, making her frown

"Like what?"

"Like…anything."

Lily tilted her head left, raising her brows "She said that she believes you're a good man."

"Rebekah? Rebekah said that?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Lily asked him, making him run his hands through his hair.

"My love, try to stay away from my family."

"Why? They have been nothing but nice to me." Lily stated curiously, then Klaus shook his head.

"I worry about their influence, as well as their actions. My family relations are quite complicated, it is possible they could try to use you for….some of the mistakes I did in the past."

Lily shook her head fervently, "You need to trust people more." She said "No one will use me, nor will they influence me in any bad way. I have told you before that my heart completely belongs to you."

The words seemed to make Klaus feel a little at ease and he checked around, then entwined his fingers with hers, making her blush.

"What were you doing here?" he asked and Lily heaved a sigh,

"Thinking."

"Of what?"

"Of…bad things." Lily shook her head, "You do not need to know."

"But now I do want to know." His thumb caressed the soft skin of her hand, making her close her eyes for a second before she opened them.

"Do you promise you will not be mad?"

"My love, that is impossible."

Lily took a deep breath, "You would tell me if you were bored of me, would you not?"

"Bored of you?" Klaus repeated, "Pacific Ocean would have to catch fire first."

Lily smiled, "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. I would never get bored of you." He dragged his fingertips over her wrist, "Do not trouble your mind with these nonsense worries, my love, that will never happen."

Lily bit on her lip, making Klaus eye her up and down.

"What else troubles you?" he asked and Lily heaved a deep sigh, then looked up at him.

"Do you still go to brothels?" she flat out asked, catching him by surprise before he smirked.

"Possessive?"

"Merely wish to be informed." Lily tried to appear calm and he chuckled.

"No." he said, making Lily let out a breath

"That was what troubled you?" Klaus asked, shaking his head slightly "I'm not just some ordinary human who is imprisoned by his urges, as much as you might think otherwise."

Lily shook her head, "That's not what I think." She said, "I just… I do not want to be in this race."

"You're not. My attention, my desire and my love all belong to you, and you only."

Lily felt herself blush and smiled at him as he placed a small kiss to her wrist and bit on her lips.

"We need to go catch the lunch."

Klaus nodded, "You go." He said, feeling bloodlust taking over him slowly but surely, "I will catch up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Be careful." He said and Lily smiled.

"You worry way too much." She told him, then made her way to the court.

 **A.N.2: I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
